07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 47
Kapitel 47: The Same Hands is the forty-seventh chapter overall, and the sixth and last chapter of Volume 8 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of May 2009 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5415-7. Summary Teito had opened the door of the ship to find Suzunami and Yukinami, chained and smiling up at him. They explain their situation (having run into guards who thought that their Black Hawks pass was fake, they were arrested, but Suzunami attacked a guard which led them to being chained and their slave marks being found). They then stress quietly over the fact that they have come into contact with their target unexpectedly and ahead of Ayanami's orders. Whilst Frau tells Teito not to unchain the slaves, due to the fact that they cannot be trusted, Teito has already obtained the keys and started to unlock the chains around their wrists. Frau hits Teito as a punishment and Teito immediately retaliates to the alarm of both Suzunami and Yukinami. Teito then says that he remembered how much he used to hate being chained and so he doesn't like to see anyone else go through the same ordeal. Frau, realising that his argument is valid, allows Teito to do as he wishes. Once free, both Yukinami and Suzunami thank Teito in the language of Raggs and he stares at them intently. They panic, but then Teito admits that he wanted to talk to them some more, due to the fact that they are the only ones who can converse with him in Raggs. Teito is then enchanted as the two sklaves sing in the language of Raggs. They introduce one another and Suzunami and Yukinami note that from the amount of darkness in Frau's soul, he must be very powerful and Teito must not be a normal person to be able to travel alone with him (Frau). Teito then reveals to Capella that they are looking for his mother and he (Capella) in his happiness is able to create his first Zaiphon in the form of a healing Zaiphon. Frau then prepares to ditch the ship on a Hawkzile but due to the added weight of Suzunami and Yukinami, the Hawkzile is overloaded and crash lands into an outdoor bath which three women are bathing in. They are the attendants of Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. The men hastily retreat and prepare to spend a night in a small hotel room. Teito explains the meaning of 'friends' to Yukinami and Suzunami and they all go to sleep. In the middle of the night, Frau stands over Teito's bed, waking him. Teito sits up, alert and ready to attack but finds nothing; Frau had already returned to his bed. The next morning, Teito is the first to wake up. Seeing the note which Yukinami and Suzunami left behind (which said 'thanks' in the language of Raggs), he deduces that they were friends and goes outside. Burupya runs off unexpectedly and Teito runs after him, to see a girl with what seem to be wings growing out of her back. Quotes from this Chapter *"Must've been my imagination..." (Teito, upon seeing no one beside his bed) Characters in order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Volume 8 Category:Chapters